


性爱启蒙（PWP）

by CrowClown



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M, 柴哈 昊昀 甜奶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowClown/pseuds/CrowClown
Summary: 他想知道答案。
Relationships: 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	性爱启蒙（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 【甜奶情人节】【24:00】性爱启蒙（PWP）  
> 富二代小少爷柴x落魄下海作家性·转·昀（柴哈）
> 
> 注意！一方性转，不适请及时退出

  
“你缺钱？”  
  
床榻柔软，张若云脸上带着些高潮过后不正常的潮红，眼睛里映着床头灯暖黄的光，亮晶晶的看着刘昊然，极为缓慢地点了点头。刘昊然最见不得她这一副小动物样的表情，把人圈在怀里低头就亲，张若云却在这个时候背过身去，索性刘昊然也不计较，长臂揽了美人细腰就变成了背抱的姿势。张若云才经历过一场让她觉得快乐的有些过分的性爱，体温较平日里偏高些许，被刘昊然抱在怀里温温软软一团，后脑勺炸起来几缕纠缠在一起的长发，刘昊然好奇似的伸手去捋。  
  
“别干这行了。”  
  
张若云正闭着眼，身边儿的富二代一句话轻飘飘的像羽毛挠在她心上，又心痒又好笑。张若云一开始没搭理小富二代，只是意味不明似笑非笑的慢吞吞哼出来个单音节来。没成想刘昊然把她抱得更紧了些，下巴撂在她赤裸的肩头，新生的胡茬有点扎。她当然不知道刘昊然说的是真心话，张若云是个小有名气的三级片女演员，身材高挑面容姣好，凭她的条件出道做模特都绰绰有余，每次跟她合作的男演员完事儿都这么说，这次碰上刘昊然也实属意外，对这句听了三五遍的话也就当是玩笑。  
  
张若云这个人怪得很，出演三级片还要挑，只拍那些小众的带点儿剧情情节还十分文艺的片子。在这个圈子里浮浮沉沉下来也遇到了不少恶意，听过最恶俗的话语，跌进泥潭还想装清高，当了婊子还要立牌坊，贻笑大方。但要说她缺钱吗？也不算缺。张若昀出来趟这趟浑水无非就是要满足自己的欲望。她发现做爱是她纾解压力与焦虑的一个好方法，顺便借此机会还能赚点儿外快。这次泡吧愣是能碰见了个看过她片儿的小阔少倒也是让她觉得惊奇，看小少爷长得不错，索性就送他一炮。张若云想着想着就笑出声来了，现在看倒像是捡了个二世祖。  
  
“我认真的。”  
  
少年人就是少年人，声音里还带着男孩特有的质感，却又给人以成熟男性的沉稳。张若云被人搂在怀里，突然觉得心率有些失常。可她依旧笑着，笑着想起星爷电影里的柳飘飘，又笑着问身后紧抱着她的男孩，她问，不上班你养我啊？男孩没停顿，没迟疑，干脆又利落的接上了句我养你啊，认真又天真。张若云这会儿眼眶有点热，这孩子怎么这么傻啊？她想。  
  
“小少爷，你别仗着你家里有几个臭钱就牛逼轰轰了，看样子外面儿没少养女人啊。”  
  
她乐得去逗他，刘昊然的脸肉眼可见的红了。结结巴巴的反驳她，明明刚才做爱的时候还笑话自己是处男的姐姐这个时候又反过来笑他阔少，逗他是不是在外面儿包二奶。小阔少这会是真着急了，说不过就上手去掐张若云的腰，她腰上看着细瘦，上手一摸倒是能捏起层可爱的软肉。  
  
“跟我上床的时候倒挺会说，怎么连个玩笑都开不起？”

张若云腰上怕痒，被人捉弄急了急忙翻身回来看着动手的富二代。眼里又笑出了泪来，小鹿一样湿漉漉的看着刘昊然。刘昊然红透了的一张脸全都被她收进眼里去。张若云一瞧小少爷这模样又笑起来，盒盒盒的撑着身子坐起来，凑过去用凉丝丝的手背贴贴刘昊然热度尚高的脸。美人儿眉毛一挑，神色带了几分趣味。  
  
“你别是上个床就喜欢上姐姐了吧？别傻了小孩儿。”  
  
刘昊然不喜欢别人叫他小孩，他都成年四年了。被美女姐姐摸了脸的昊然弟弟正低头不好意思的露着颗小虎牙傻笑，忽然听见自己的白月光女神开玩笑似的叫他小孩儿，一时间不知道是该先反驳还是先笑。可仔细一琢磨张若云这话里的意思又觉得不对劲，他着急忙慌的去握张若云的手腕儿。放在唇边儿给人亲了个响的，又眨巴眨巴狗狗眼看着面前的美女姐姐，整个儿看着跟街边谁家遗弃了的大狗一样，激的张若云关爱动物的同理心好生泛滥。接着又听见刘昊然说：  
  
“怎么还不让人喜欢了呢......你看，女大三抱金砖，你大我九岁我能抱三块呢，你肯定旺我。”  
  
张若云哭笑不得，这小孩儿脑子里都是什么歪理啊。虽说刘昊然的长相确实是张若云的菜，但两人之间的年龄差也让张若云生出些女人该有的后怕。张若云索性心一横，冷下一张脸颇有严肃认真的气氛来跟他对峙，张若云是个标准的北京大蜜，开口话里都带着京腔，她先前自个儿小声儿嘀嘀咕咕半天，刘昊然一句没听清，就只能听见北京话拽的二五八万的调子，还以为张若云在念什么魔咒。  
  
“你一正经富二代，跟我一三级片女演员谈恋爱合适吗？”  
  
张若云觉得赤身裸体这么着对峙着实不太雅观，随手扯了件儿离她最近的衣服往身上一套。穿上了才发现是刘昊然的衬衣，宽宽大大的拢着她，领口还遮不住小少爷刚才犯浑留的吻痕，看着倒是另有一番风味。刘昊然正是血气方刚的年纪，一看美人儿真空套着他的衣服，两条又细又长的白腿晃得他眼晕，下身的东西又争气的硬了起来，换来张若云一顿鄙夷的目光。他不好意思的笑起来，扯过被子把自己下半身盖好。  
  
“怎么，怎么不合适啊，那富二代跟当代女作家谈恋爱总行了吧。”  
  
张若云愣了。张若云是个小有名气的三级片女演员不错，但也是销量垫底的写书的。她都不好意思说自己是作家，却被刘昊然堂而皇之的说出来。要说也不是张若云写的东西不行，只是她活的太通透，下笔的角度奇绝，鲜少有人欣赏得来。以至于粉丝只有寥寥几个，属于真正的佳作无人。张若云的三观被狠狠刷新几回。  
  
“你知道我是写书的？”  
  
虎牙尖尖明晃晃的咬在张若云的心头，眼前小富二代的脸跟记忆力一次签售会上急匆匆出现又急匆匆消失的高中生的样子重叠起来。然后张若云爆出一句国骂。   
  
我操，我他妈的，睡粉了？？？  
  
张若云大脑宕机，但着实是想起来了。她摸摸鼻尖儿露出一个尴尬不失礼貌的微笑，说了一句原来是你啊。刘昊然也没想到她还能记得自己，有些开心的得意忘形，一边儿点头一边儿咧嘴就往人身上扑。张若云没地儿躲，就干让人抱着，脑子里琢磨的还是睡粉。这他妈叫啥事儿啊，本来以为就是个看毛片也要找点矫情的看的文艺青年，没成想竟然是自个儿这么多年的书粉。张若云也没了词儿，偏生少年腿间的硬热戳在她大腿内侧，烫的她快要不能思考。她鬼使神差的伸手捏捏刘昊然的脸，说出了内心的真实想法。  
  
“我这算睡粉吧？”  
  
刘昊然哪管这么多，性器不偏不倚滑进人腿缝，紧贴着私密处那一片未退的潮湿温热只叫他觉得气血下涌精虫上脑，又顾忌张若云不愿，动也不敢动，就小幅度的晃着腰，龟头在人大腿内侧胡乱轻戳，留下一点一点晶莹的水痕。刘昊然独有的少年音又响起来，这回里头还加带了些委屈巴巴。张若云听见他说，张老师粉都睡了，不能不负责吧？  
  
张若云心说，完蛋，他娘的，沦陷了。然后抬手松松环着少年人的脖颈，初歇的情欲又被撩拨起来，有一下没一下的在刘昊然耳边嗯嗯啊啊的喘，她腿根已然被磨红了一片，花穴泌出的液体蹭的肉柱上亮晶晶一片，伙同比自己小了九岁的小粉丝做爱这个认知羞的张若云满脸通红，小少爷又把纨绔的性子耍了个十成十，张口就含着小张粉嫩嫩的耳垂吮咬，舌尖儿沿着耳廓舔吻，不时浅浅向耳道里呼口热气儿，激的小作家满身颤抖。小少爷压着嗓子在她耳边儿笑，一双好看的手又滑进腿间。探得一手粘滑的他故意做了个津津有味的笑脸儿来，手指拨开蜷曲的毛发去逗弄两片阴唇之间的小小凸起，他偏爱在床上说些荤话，方才就逗得漂亮姐姐语无伦次（可能多半还是被小少爷顶的），这会儿又忙不迭带着笑意开口。他指腹压着漂亮姐姐敏感的阴蒂，笑起来露出那颗尖尖的虎牙。美人儿这时候正在他身下喘的急促，被快感冲昏了头脑，又听见他说：“姐姐怎么又这么湿啊，不是才喂过姐姐一次吗？”张若云身上刘昊然的那件衬衣被她压在身子下扭出几道褶子，她听着刘昊然犯浑还不忘抽空回给人一个毫无威慑力的眼刀。刘昊然的吻从她耳后移开，一点一点移动到她的脖颈。他的吻落的细密又轻柔，像是亲吻一只精致而宝贵的娃娃。张若云不傻，自然能在小少爷如此虔诚的亲吻里琢磨出些不一样的东西。想着想着就不自觉的走神，小少爷并不满意她在这时候走神，毛茸茸一颗脑袋隔着自己衬衣的亚麻布料含住张若云胸前一侧的乳首，用牙尖儿轻轻一硌就听见张若云一声浅浅的吸气儿。小少爷用沾着淫水的那只手拍了拍张若云的大腿，闷声儿一笑。  
  
“哈。。小混蛋。。”  
  
张若云恶狠狠瞪他一眼，落尽少年眼里却有了些不干净的桃色意味。刘昊然温吞地解开本来就没系上几粒扣子的衬衣，重新去爱惜张若云漂亮的锁骨和白嫩的一双酥胸，上一场少年人发狠留下的咬痕还有个浅浅的痕迹，张若云白皙的皮肤上又盖上了新的吻痕。就算张若云是个逢场作戏久经沙场的演员也受不了小少爷这种如同饿狼的恶劣行为。一颗毛茸茸的脑袋在人胸前玩儿够了就往下移，吻在人柔软的腹部，又去小腹上留下几个吻痕。张若云被他动作牵连起的细痒逗得吃吃笑起来，抬脚轻飘飘就踩在小少爷胯间。刘昊然哪受得了这种明目张胆的挑逗，直起身来握着人脚踝施力，没羞没臊地要人帮他足交。  
  
张若云脚踝上有一圈花体的英文纹身，青黑的墨迹在她白皙的皮肤上多出几分狂野的赏心悦目。刘昊然偏爱用指腹去磨，好像描摹过每一个英文字母他就能参透张若云的爱情观，永远跟他在一起。而现下，张若云的脚踝叫刘昊然握出了一圈浅浅的红痕，他的大拇指依旧按在内侧踝骨轻轻摩挲，张若云足踝敏感，被人磨蹭的身上泛起一层好看的虾红。张若云脚不大，足弓贴着刘昊然挺立的性器有点儿生涩的动作，足底不时挤压柱身换来小少爷满足似的低喘。张若云撑着身子坐起来时脚底已经被小少爷的前液濡湿的七七八八，张若云笑着瞟了小少爷一眼，又嘴欠的调侃人家水多。刘昊然哪能乐意，伸手在人布着咬痕的奶子上揉一把，听得张若云娇嗔，在大大咧咧往床上一躺，摆明了让人坐上来自己动。  
  
张若云撇了撇嘴，又不得不臣服于欲望带给她的恍惚与灵感。她跨跪在刘昊然身上，一手扶着他精神抖擞的阳物，一手撑在小少爷耳边儿保持自己身体的平衡。张若云一头长发垂在刘昊然耳侧肩头，随着人一晃一晃的搔的他心痒。张若云先是试探一样握着那根东西撸了两把，接着缓缓沉腰，用湿漉漉的阴唇去蹭刚才在腿间乱蹭的龟头。她温水煮青蛙一样的动作倒是逗得小少爷火急火燎，喘着粗气要去扣美人儿纤腰。张若云没成想惹急了小少爷，被人扣着腰就往下摁，粗长的东西直直挺进花穴，叫张若云绷紧了腰腹，脚趾都快乐地蜷起。她在将小少爷的东西整根吞吃进去后发出了一声拔高似的尖叫，眼里藏着的狡黠的光顿时散了，瞧着小少爷的一双眼里就剩下水汽。刘昊然听见张若云颤抖着骂他混蛋，他就又露出那颗尖尖的虎牙，就着深埋人体内的姿势弓腰狠狠一顶，又看见姐姐浑身都打颤儿。女上位的姿势让小少爷的东西操的太深，给张若云一种快要顶进子宫的错觉。她直起身子来用手压着小腹，眼眶红彤彤的藏着眼泪轻轻摇头。一边儿摇头一边儿委屈巴巴的说不要。可刘昊然恶劣，没见过这模样的张若云，非要她自己动才罢休。张若云腿已经软了，使不上力气，偏偏刘昊然的东西顶在深处磨得她腰眼都发酸，鼻腔里哼出两声委委屈屈的动静儿，一双眼睛红着眼圈含着泪瞧的刘昊然心都软了，然后又恶意挺腰轻轻顶了她。

张若云就算是“身经百战”也受不住少年人这样折腾，她只觉得全身都发烫，被人顶的失神，脑子里混混沌沌的一片，她想到很多，有关她自己自诩失败的前半生，有她角度刁钻的文字，有关她自己，也有关刘昊然。张若云咬着下唇，眼里兀自蓄些泪来，她突然有些莫名其妙的委屈，为文字也为自己，可偏偏这感情来的不是时候，刘昊然察觉出她突如其来的低落，本着人道主义关怀的精神直起了身把人搂在怀里，摸小猫儿一样轻轻的给人从头摸到背，又无奈身下肉柱被人贪吃小穴尽数吃进，紧致湿热穴肉自觉裹绞性器爽的小少爷头皮发麻，快感忍的小孩儿心口堵着难受，才可怜兮兮的凑到漂亮姐姐耳边儿央求，他说姐姐行行好，小混蛋要难受死了。嗓音里掺了情欲，低哑又性感。张若云出走的思绪被人这一嗓子扯回来，迟钝的被吓了一跳。紧接着就是小少爷那张标致的脸上挂了些似笑非笑的表情，似乎很满意瞧她被吓到的反应。张若云瞪了他一眼，不情不愿的扭了扭腰。

“不、不行…哈…”

没动两下张若云就换了副表情，方才瞪他那点儿凶巴巴的模样都化成了一潭春水藏进她眼睛。刘昊然在性事方面简直天赋异禀，穴肉契合着性器的轮廓每一次扭腰吞吐都是灭顶的快感，张若云两手勾着小少爷的肩膀，把额头抵在少年胸膛。刘昊然一低头就能通过衬衣衣领间的空隙看见张若云后背突出的蝴蝶骨。他指腹蹭过微微突出轮廓的边沿，怀里的人就喘的更急。她太敏感了，整个人似乎受不得刺激。张若云眼角抹开一笔嫩红，衬衣领口大开，松垮垮的要脱不脱卡在肩头，胸前两团肉随着她动作一抖一抖泛起一阵柔波，落到小少爷眼里就是一副活色生香的香艳画面。

张若云的腰撑不住她这样的体位，哭叫着软在小少爷怀里，一副楚楚可怜的模样直叫小少爷骂娘。刘昊然眼里全然是对于面前漂亮姐姐的爱意与情欲，一双眼睛的亮的吓人，叫混沌中的张若云都吓了一跳。紧接着就是一阵地转天旋，张若云感受到自己后背坠进柔软床榻，大腿根儿被一双手卡着强行大开，她委屈的低吟一声。刘昊然听见动静儿就像只大狗一样凑到她胸前蹭。一边儿蹭一边儿说，姐姐的腰操着操着就软了，真可爱啊。张若云着实被人臊的不行，又不得不承认自己在这样的语言调戏和羞辱里获得了快感，刘昊然自己似乎也发现了，每每当他说出些荤话，漂亮姐姐下面儿那张小嘴就咬他咬的更紧。刘昊然抿抿嘴，卡着人大腿根的手一点一点蹭着她的皮肤蹭到脚踝，她的脚生的着实好看，又敏感，刘昊然总爱在这时候握住轻轻抚摸。可现在，他握着张若云细瘦的脚踝将张若云一双长腿折起，摆出了个迎合交欢的姿势。

刘昊然又看着张若云露出那刻虎牙，这次是居高临下的，势在必得的，张若云还来不及去细想这个笑容里面的含义就被突如其来的快感洪流冲散，刘昊然的动作粗鲁起来，带着少年坚忍的爱意，一下一下恶狠狠的碾过张若云的敏感点，逼着她叫出声来。她的腿不知道什么时候勾上了小少爷的腰，换来小少爷一声轻笑，然后突然慢下来让张若云的欲望得不到纾解。像是快要被捧到云上又急速下坠。她声音抖的不成样子，开口连话都说得磕磕绊绊。她用大腿内侧贴着小少爷的腰蹭，眨眨眼就是眼圈儿挂泪的柔弱模样，要他动一动。小少爷到底是年轻，对着美人儿这样勾引不能不动于衷。他抿抿嘴，低下头来刘海儿遮住了表情，挺腰继续做个任劳任怨的打桩机。他故意牵着张若昀的手往两人交合的地方探，张若云湿的厉害，她下面儿哭，上面儿也哭，两处都湿漉漉，都勾着刘昊然心痒，越心痒就发觉自己越爱她。张若云叫床的动静跟肉体交叠的动静响成一片，勾勒出一室旖旎的春色。

“我喜欢你。”

刘昊然哑着嗓子说。张若云才经历了这场性爱里的第一次高潮，脑子被快感浸了个透，迷迷糊糊的应他，说也喜欢他。刘昊然心里不是滋味，就犯浑放慢了动作大开大合，慢悠悠退出去一整根又狠狠操进去，惹得张若云发抖。一双好看的手不知道往哪儿放，反手抓着身下的床单儿。

“张若云，我喜欢了你好几年。”

张若云的书每一本都在小少爷书架上，小少爷读的认真，书里勾画标记批注一个不少，连毕业论文的想着法的去找跟张若云有关的话题。再后来他发现张若云去拍片儿还难受了好一阵，却又舍不得不爱她。他才知道自己已经不是单纯的喜欢某一个作家这么简单了，他爱上张若云了。刘昊然看着张若云，心里窝了一股火儿。他气自己把张若昀伺候的太舒服，又怪张若昀教他教的太好，她是他的性爱启蒙，是他的阿佛洛狄特。他敬仰她，爱慕她。

也渴望占有她。他要知道答案。

刘昊然低吼着射在张若云身体里。


End file.
